hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Liu
Wendy Liu was a contestant on Season 1 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 9th place. Personality Wendy was very confident, proclaiming herself as a perfectionist, but lacked the knowledge and the abilities to work in a kitchen, which lead her to make several rookie mistakes, such as boiling cold water instead of hot water. She developed friendships with Jessica and Ralph. Season 1 Episode 1 The twelve contestants arrived in Hell's Kitchen and celebrated with a champagne glass and getting to know each other. After some time, Maître D’ Jean-Philippe and Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann greeted them, revealing that their first test began now. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Wendy asked if anybody was using a certain knife, which Chris said that he was, before feeling that Ramsay would lover her perfectionist attitude. She was the third contestant to have her Signature Dish judged by Ramsay. She served fried rice with Chinese sausage, but she did not know Ramsay would come, so she did not put lobster in it. Ramsay found it unimpressive as she must knew he would come. After the challenge, she was placed in the blue team, along with Jessica, Mary Ellen, Ralph, Michael, and Andrew. During dinner service, Wendy was on the garnish station. After two hours, she ran out of potatoes, and after one of her team's table went to the kitchen to talk with Ramsay and very few entrées were served, he closed both kitchens. The blue team won the dinner service, but Ramsay specified that her team did not win, and that they are just safe. Back at the dorms, Jeff confined in her that he might be going home because all his tables hated him. Episode 2 The next day, at 5:55 AM, Sous Chefs Scott and Mary-Ann went in the dorms with cookware and banged them together to wake up everybody, with Dewberry originally thinking it was somebody with a gun. During the Squid Cleaning Challenge, Wendy sent up her plate, and felt Ramsay would love her perfectionist. However, she scored no points, and when she claimed that she could not remove the skin off one of them on time, Ramsay accused her of blaming the squid. The blue team lost the challenge 5-6, they were punished by cleaning all the squids for the next dinner service, and having no air conditioning during service. Back in the dorms, while Andrew felt like he let his team down, she reminded him that she did not score either. When Ralph asked her what the Chinese translation of “we will never lose again" was, she said it out loud in the exact pronunciation, with Ralph wanting it to be the blue team’s battle cry as his teammates repeated it as well. During prep, Wendy was lost trying to get organized on her station. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station. When she brought her first risotto to the hot plate, Ramsay told her the rice was undercooked and she had to start over. With the help of Ralph, who wanted to get the job done, the refire was accepted, to Ramsay and customers' relief. After Jean-Philippe was physically assaulted, Ramsay closed both kitchens down. The blue team won the dinner service for serving a few main courses. Episode 3 Before the 5 Course Meal Challenge, Wendy said goodbye to Michael as the latter was transferred to the red team. She was the third person from the blue team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, cooked the fish entrée, and went up against Chris. She made a ginger scallion pan-roasted salmon with bok choy, it was deemed not bad by Ramsay, and she scored that round over Chris. The blue team lost the challenge after a tiebreaker at 3 each, and they were punished by cleaning the dorms. During dinner service, Wendy began on the appetizer station. At one point, she put cold water to cook spaghetti, as she thought cold water was boiling faster than hot water, dismaying Ramsay. When her lobster spaghetti went out to the critics, Melissa Clark felt that the lobster was too chewy for her. When she moved to the meat station, she was lost on time, giving 10 minutes to Ramsay for her lamb to be cooked, only to be corrected by Ralph who gave 5 minutes, much to Ramsay's relief. Since she did not eat meat, she needed Ralph’s help on how to cook it. Her lamb arrived at the critics table, but it received mixed reviews as Kate Krader found it to be overcooked, while Clark liked her medium rare cook. When she struggled to get her sauce heated, Ramsay said that she was making pathetic answers, and gave her one last chance. After very few customers received their main courses, Ramsay closed the kitchens. The blue team lost the dinner service and Ralph was named "Best of the Worst". Wendy was Ralph's first nominee for elimination, with Andrew being the second. During her plea, she knew her performance was terrible, but wanted another chance. In the end, she was eliminated because of her poor performances on all three services, and Ramsay stated that it was painful to work with her. During her exit interview, she knew it was a horrible night and that nothing went right, felt that she let everybody down, and was disappointed that she could not go further in the competition. Ramsay's comment: "Wendy, well you know, it's about time I put you out of your misery!" Episode 10/11 Wendy returned for the last dinner service of the season, because Chris did not. When she returned, a clip of her forgetting the potatoes during opening night was shown. She was Ralph's pick, after Andrew and was followed by Dewberry. During prep, Andrew showed Wendy the cut he did on his thumb. She was disgusted, claiming she could not even look at it, and told him to see a medic. When Andrew returned from the hospital, she was happy and hugged him. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station. She realized she did not have enough pans on the appetizer station, and got confused on Ralph’s order. Seeing her getting confused, Ralph decided to help her out, but that meant spending more time on her station than the hot plate, which Ramsay took notice of. Later, she moved to desserts and successfully completed service for him. Ralph eventually lost the finals to Michael. Nomination history Trivia *She is the first member of the blue team ever to be eliminated. *She is the first Hell's Kitchen contestant of Chinese origins. *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her career in account management. Quotes *"I think Gordon is gonna love the fact that I'm a perfectionist." *"I thought cold water was supposed to boil faster than hot water." *"我们不会再输了 (We won't lose again)" *''(After being eliminated) ''"It’s been an absolute horrible night, nothing went right, I feel like I let myself down, I let the team down, and I let Chef down. I’m disappointed that I didn’t get further, I think that’s really the biggest emotion I’m feeling right now." Category:Chef Category:Season 1 Category:Final Service Brigade Category:9th Place Category:New Jerseyans